defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Roam for the Holidays
Roam for the Holidays Start: 0 AM PST, December 25th Finish: 9 PM PST, January 6th Story Summary The event consists of four Sign dungeons and one Harpy's Hoard: Stormcote (Air), Loamden (Earth), Blazegate (Fire), Riverfort (Water) and Merry Manse (Harpy's Hoard). Each dungeon has four levels of difficulty, and only two dungeons are open a day, at alternate times of the day. Except for the last day, when all are open at the same exact time. This event includes the HELLO STRANGER ''' encounters. Players occasionally encounter either the Agaricans Myco or Polypo (who drop hero/rank fighters or power fodder and must be defeated in a single round), a single relic guardian (who drops plain, non-skill gear), or the Witch Achromedea (an Audelinea color-swap who drops special gear). Gear may also very rarely drop from normal enemy fighter encounters. To actually receive the fighters and gear, the player must fully complete the mission. '''AMOK TIME! is the dungeon version of frenzy. When it occurs, HELLO STRANGER ' encounter rates are increased. As in other Special Dungeon events, doxite drops from encounters. Doxite is similar to Pixite, but contains some of the new fighters and older event fighters. Relic Gear The following is a table showing the various relic gear introduced in this dungeon: Event Units Fighters receive a over powered'CLASS EDGE when they have the same sign as the current dungeon. There are also new (and old!) fighters that receive an automatic HERO EDGE throughout the whole event (note that if the fighters' sign matches the day's dungeon, the edges stack!). These special new fighters are seen here: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Hoo - Steppo - Khiddo (Hero Fighter) Badgeleaf - Zebrindle - Basqunk (Hero Fighter) Blackpeat - Brownbit - Redkohl (Hero Fighter) Rette - Jalo - Isa (Hero Fighter) Pesna - Ngerie - Teucer (Rank Reward) Hollistar - Mistletann - Conifenius (Rank Reward) Hani - Mandanu - Ubaratutu (Rank Reward) Vitellia - Raunthu - Tiphilia (Rank Reward) Gwyddno - Guthlac - Hereward (Christmas Fighter) Divanya - Wildesssia - Askoreia (Christmas Fighter) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Keekeval line. Many of these units drop from doxite, along with being built in premium builds, earned through missions, or earned as rank rewards. Rank Rewards The leaderboard resets daily. Players received fighters based on which dungeon was open that day. *Stormcote: fighters from the Khiddo and Teucer lines *Loamden: fighters from the Basqunk and Conifenius lines *Blazegate: fighters from the Redkohl and Ubaratutu lines *Riverfort: fighters from the Isa and Tiphilia lines *All dungeons: fighters from the lines mentioned above Players also received Doxite, Aja Leaves, and texi as part of their reward. Event Achievements Event Builds Steps 1 - 5 took 3300 mobacoins. Step 5 could be repeated afterwards but would not guarantee another hero epic on repeat. During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Category:Dungeon Event Category:Elemental Event Category:Relic Event Category:Events